1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device including a mounting member which is fixed to a substrate for mounting the substrate to another member, and a television receiver including the display device and an electronic device including the mounting member.
2. Description of Related Art
A thin type television receiver (hereinafter, referred to as a TV receiver) such as a liquid crystal television receiver has a display module (in the case of a liquid crystal TV receiver, a liquid crystal display module), and a substrate which drives the display module. The display module is housed between a front cabinet and a rear cabinet which are disposed in front and back in a vertical orientation. In the case of the liquid crystal display module, the display module includes, for example, a backlight unit having a display panel, an optical sheet, a diffusion plate, a reflection sheet, and a chassis. A light source such as an LED etc., is provided in the chassis.
Conventionally, the display module is provided with a screw receiving part on a back surface thereof for fixing the substrate, and the substrate is fixed to the back surface of the display module by screwing. However, when the display module is provided with the screw receiving part, only the substrate appropriate for a specific screwing position may be mounted on the display module, thus there is a problem that versatility is low.
Therefore, recently, it has become common that the display module is not provided with the screw receiving part. In this case, the substrate is disposed to a tray referred to as a sheet metal holder or a chassis tray, or an equivalent thereof, and the tray is mounted on the chassis, such that the substrate is fixed to the display module.
However, as the size of the chassis tray, etc. becoming larger, cost may become expensive, and a mounting operation may become complicated.
Without using the chassis tray, etc., fixing the substrate to the rear cabinet may be considered. In this case, a harness for electrically connecting a circuit of the front cabinet side with the substrate controlling the circuit becomes longer. When a length of the harness is short, it may become difficult to assemble, and since wiring shaping after connecting is performed while fastening the front cabinet and the rear cabinet, there is a problem that the wiring shaping and assembling may be difficult.
There is also a display device having a structure in which a lug having a female thread as a mounting member is previously fixed to the rear cabinet side of the substrate by soldering, the circuit of the front cabinet side and the substrate are electrically connected with each other, and after wiring shaping, the rear cabinet is screwed to the lug so as to fix the substrate. However, a fixing strength between the substrate and the rear cabinet depends on the soldering strength of the lug. Since fixation of the screw with the lug across the rear cabinet is performed by the screw, the strength thereof is strong. But, since the fixation of the lug with the substrate depends on soldering, when the solder is not sufficiently applied, and a vibration and shock etc., are applied thereto, a force may act on the soldering portion. As a result of such a force being applied, when the substrate and the lug are separated from each other due to releasing of the soldering portion, the fixation of the rear cabinet with the substrate may be loosened.
In addition, when mounting the lug having the female thread on the back side of the display module of the substrate, a problem similar to the case of mounting the lug on the rear cabinet side of the substrate may occur. However, even when the jointing of the solder is released, since the screw penetrates the substrate and then the lug is screwed, fixation of the rear cabinet with the substrate may be maintained. When fixing by soldering, there is a need to form the lug of a metal material, but when having a soldering process by a DIP for fixing another part, a portion in which the female thread is cut is covered with solder, such that there is a need for the lug to close a hole in which the screw is inserted by a heat resistance tape. Application of the tape becomes a factor of increasing costs due to an increase in the number of parts and manufacturing process.
Further, in order to reduce the manufacturing costs, when mounting the parts only on one side of the substrate, commonly, terminals for a user are present on the rear cabinet side of the substrate, and thereby, it is not possible to mount the parts on the back side of the display module. Therefore, special measures are required, and also become a factor in terms of increasing costs.
As an apparatus that can electrically connect a circuit member of the display module with the substrate, and mount the substrate after wiring shaping on the rear cabinet, there are display devices of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-249975 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-14100 as described below.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-249975 discloses an invention of a display device which includes a display panel, a sheet metal holder, and a back cover covering a back surface of the display panel, has a concave portion having a bottom which is open to the back side on the back cover, and is configured in such a manner that, when a power board and HDD are housed in the concave portion, the opening of the concave portion is closed by a replacement lid. By this configuration, the invention of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-249975 achieves a decrease in a dimension of the sheet metal holder.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2012-14100 discloses a display device in which a front cabinet and a rear cabinet are joined by a housing, an image display panel is installed on the front cabinet, and a control substrate is fixed to the rear cabinet by a fixture (a first part having a male thread and a second part having a female thread). The second part has a tongue portion, and the tongue portion abuts a back surface of the display panel.